(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup, and in particular to a technique for performing tracking which high accuracy regardless of the standard to which an optical disc conforms.
(2) Description of the Related Art
When recording information to or playing back information from an optical disc, an optical beam must track a track on the optical disc accurately. To this end, it is necessary to detect a tracking error signal that is an indicator of displacement of the optical beam from the track.